


Lyft

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Groping, Inappropriate use of Uber, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Ardyn was, at least, not bored.





	Lyft

 Ardyn jerked awake, and then chuckled long and low, remembering where he was.

 

He was strapped to a chair probably in some deserted or forgotten corner of the city, blindfolded and distractedly hard. While he could… _remove_ himself from this situation at any time, his curiosity of the whole affair outweighed his desire to leave. No, this was quite exciting, being kidnapped.

 

And being kidnapped because his cock wanted a little attention.

 

He had been incognito as a regular citizen, wishing to disappear within the crowds of Insomnia during his visit. Many people usually knew what he looked like due to the regalia he choose to wear, and that also meant it was rather easy to blend in if he simply toned down his attire.

 

He left his hat, his coat, his scarfs, and his boots at his hotel, leaving him with a blouse and pants and some oxfords instead. He looked rather dapper if he did say so himself.

 

A drink and a great meal later, and he had flagged down an uber to take him deeper into the city for a bit of shopping. He'd chosen the group option-- cheaper that way, and the company always added a level of comfiness.

 

His partner on their travels was a stunning young man, who claimed to just be leaving the Citadel. His pose was like that of a lord, but his hair was too light to be of true royalty, or of any House under the Caelums. A worker, then, perhaps. A worker with a silver tongue and a quick wit, and a hand with wanderlust.

 

Ardyn was charmed right away by the brazen nature of his company, and allowed the young man to touch and tease at his leisure, enjoying the attention of pressure along the seam of his pants and the scratch of fingernails against the fabric under the guise of 'what unique style you have'.

 

By the time the driver managed to pull out of rush hour traffic, the young man was hip to hip with him, lips curved against his jaw while his palm pressed into his crotch. The chill of the man's spectacles against his skin clashed with the warmth of his breath and words.

 

"You seem more important than you are letting on."

 

"I am practicing modesty."

 

"It's not a good look for you. Go on, who are you truly?"

 

"Well if you insist, but only if you keep this between you and I. The driver must not know of this," Ardyn chuckled, and from his peripheral, he noticed the man's rearview mirror reflect his grin.

 

"Our little secret."

 

"My name's Ardyn Izunia. Chancellor."

 

The young man pulled back only a little, his hand on his cock coming to a halt. "The Chancellor? You're certainly not dressed in your best."

 

"As I said, I am practicing modesty."

 

A sinister smile pressed into Ardyn's neck. "You may wish to add 'discretion' to your list of habits to practice."

 

Before Ardyn could rebuttal, a sharp needle prick radiated pain from his inner thigh. The young man had stuck him with something. Something strong enough to even put him into unconsciousness.

 

And thus, he woke up, laughing at the situation, and the methodology of it all. Well, at least he wouldn't be bored the next few hours.


End file.
